Getting use to new ways
by blueyedevil586
Summary: Dirk needs to learn to let go sometimes and Jake needs to learn to put someone ahead of himself. Learning together and from each other to be better people and couple. (I say T for most chapters cause of Dirk's thought process sometimes but there will be some M rated chapters later on. Feel free to comment if you like it or have any advice.)


So just sitting there roleplaying with my Dirk and the only thing I can think is.. Damn we are so cute! 3

This is going to be more long then my other Drabbles that I have up. It's going to be Dirk and Jake's point of view obviously; Dirk dealing with his obsessive need to be touched and have attention and Jake's stupidity and want to have fun without any cares and how he needs to grow up and learn to be more responsible.

Honestly, I can see this going many ways, but the main two ways I see it going is either Sadstuck where they break up (if they end up breaking up cannon) or this ending with them both grown and learned to manage their needs.

* * *

The first touch was always the best, you could argue and say the first real person he touched was Roxy which was true to an extent but he was in such an adrenaline rush to save everyone that it wasn't _feeling. _Though either way he did touch her face but he got down to feeling skin brush along his own to feel warmth of another, it was all Jake.

It started out slow of course it was just holding hand the feeling of his slimier fingers begin intertwined with Jake's warmer larger hands. It sent quite a few electric shocks up his arm and he could barely focus on anything else which he found rather stupid cause he could always multitask but that just shut him down.

The next thing he tried out and his blood pounded through his body and he felt raw and alive, it was even accidental was when Jake would rub against randomly. He knew it was just random brushes, he knew it was accidental; he knew a lot of people tend to do it, but damn did he wish it was more. He wished that Jake wanted to brush against him; more than anything he wished Jake would just touch him. He of course complained to Roxy who would complain to him how she had the same problem with Jane, they actually met up a few times and though it was platonic and didn't mean anything for the other. They would do small touches till their bodies felt numb from pleasure and they barely got anywhere with what they did do. They would then just start laughing and talking about how they wished it was the people they cared about doing this.

He could remember a few times where him and Roxy would get drunk and would do sloppy make-outs her giggling the whole time that she was making out with his gay-butt. Roxy was the closest thing he could call to a best friend she was so close to know almost everything about him and yet could still stand from an outside position and give him a different point of view on something. He always envied that but didn't envy her hung over she had the next day.

Now Dirk was taller than Jake by a few inches, but he didn't find anything wrong with it, he was also tinier then Jake though he was more lean muscle whereas Jake was very much more muscle. Dirk loved it when they got to hugging his fast beating heart against Jake the feel of Jake's arms wrapping around his frame, his breath caught naturally. He loved hugs now the feel of being squeezed and the warmth was amazing.

He had never known warmth and it always seemed to leave a heated trail where it was he began to crave it in other ways. But a Strider did not beg for touches it just wasn't done, but god damn was he getting annoyed it was like Jake didn't even notice or didn't want to.

So he would send little hints that just flew over the boys head of course he was blunt as a flat side of a hammer. It got might damn annoying but he would always get distracted and anger would disperse when Jake would do something cute or start talking in his funny little accent or would touch him just a little bit more.

The next thing he fell in love with was wrestling, he didn't care that most of the time he got bested in it even if he did complain. He would swear out loud that if it wasn't for the fact he got so distracted by how Jake felt he would of owned him but that would of brought up to many questions. But with Jake rubbing his body along his, he had more than one naughty dream here lately. The feel of his muscular thighs scraping against his own when their ankles would lock making their legs tangled. Jake hand gripping at his shirt as the other had his own wrist pinned above his head. One of Dirk's own hands clawing at Jake's back as his body was forcefully arched up from there odd angle the other of course trapped. They would be panting at the end of it a bit bloody where Jake liked to get rough.

Jake's warm breath fanning across his neck where he hand been resting his head on the ground next to his own, it felt amazing and cause goosebumps to rise Jake rose up some staring into his eyes. It was quite for now Dirk had even held his breath as he felt Jake's lips brush against his own, he wanted this so much. It was like a buzz of electric white hot shot through him he just wanted to slam his lips into Jake and feel this sizzle for the rest of his life. He didn't want to seem to eager but when Jake started pulling back he growled slightly and tightened his hand in the fabric on the back of Jake's shirt pulling him down more.

Jake seemed to actually finally get what he wanted when Dirk's lips were eagerly leaning up to get to his, he brushed against them again before pressing in deep. Dirk couldn't stop the strangled moan that came up from his throat. This felt so good, so right.

They had kissed deeply like that for a few minutes placing little kisses here and there before they had finally got around to getting up and cleaning up themselves kisses steal being stole and cuddled up together.

* * *

Dirk was addicted. Kissing was probably the best thing ever. He couldn't think of anything he would rather spend his time doing with Jake it was the most exhilarated thing he had down so far. Jake seemed a bit annoyed with it but Dirk couldn't help his need for it Jake was amazing yes but he wanted so much more attention. So much more touch the feel of another person, specifically Jake.

Dammit. He couldn't help it he was so needy, he sighed again probably for the 10th time within the hour and stared at Jake's back. They had been sitting on the couch watching some movie that Jake's time hadn't seen yet and Dirk wanted to cuddle on the couch without saying it. So he kind of laid down and started stretching out Jake being who he was said, "Oh? You want to stretch out chap? Well rightio, here you go" then proceed to move to the floor to be such a 'gentlemen'. Totally ruined what he had planned, so he sighed again, he would pout but Strider's just didn't pout.

Jake reached over and muted the TV, before turning around with a raised brow, "What is gnawing at you?"

Dirk was quiet and didn't say anything only tilting his head to look at the ceiling instead. He was never good with words, yeah he could rap but that had basics to it, it had a motion a patter. Talking with people always didn't there was no formula he could work out and dare he even think it he was just awkward with people. He liked to blame it on the fact that he hadn't been around people but neither had Roxy and she was more socially acceptable then he was.

"Oh come on! Strider I can't figure out what is upsetting you if you don't talk to me!" His voice with his English curl rang out again and he couldn't help that his heart beat faster at hearing it. He looked back down at the English boy before scooting back some and moved his arm to tug at Jake's sleeve wanting him up there.

Jake got the message and moved to sit up in front of him, not what Dirk wanted but he worked with it curling an arm around Jake's waist along with his body to fit around him and sighed more happily. He heard Jake chuckle and felt a nice warm more familiar hand as of late go through his hair, he could definitely work with this. He felt Jake reach for the remote to unmute and rewind the movie back to where he was his fingers still treading through his hair. It was just lazily moving through his lock which he didn't mind and didn't even notice himself the first few times Jake stopped moving his hand that his own arms would squeeze Jake a bit and it would start back up. He could tell when it got suspenseful because Jake's fingers would tighten and tug at his hair. That's when he finally confirmed that he had a little thing for pain and pleasure. Jake was just taking over his life in more ways than one and Dirk didn't find anything wrong with that at all.

* * *

It had been a blast of a time to be able to hang out with his good friends, he had given them all hugs and introductions and hadn't taken him long just a lot of mess ups before he had asked out his - he couldn't stop the grin- Strider to be just that, his. He definitely would of asked out Jade, she was such a lady and was well rounded in more than one ways she looked like a prime of example of how he thought his own lady would look like. But that didn't mean he didn't find Roxy or Dirk attractive by no means. Roxy was the girl he saw in the movies and would furiously jack off to and every time he thought that he got a nasty shade of red across his face and would have to change conversations to something else. Dirk was much different though he had muscle you could see it, which made him have the need to do a few rolls with him to see if he was as strong as he looked. Dirk was a type of attractive that kept him on his toes, made him want to grin, made him want to show off and listen to that southern drawl that he had.

It had taken him awhile to not be a ball of complete and utter energy around them though he was still off the hook and a big motor mouth as Dirk liked to call him but it was much calmer. It had taken him awhile to get use to Jane's soothing and calm persona and her cute little pranks, Roxy's stupor at first (she wasn't drunk as much as before) and her babble, the hardest was to get Dirk's.

Dirks personality was different yet exactly how he imagined it. First off he was much quieter then he thought he would be, with all the talk he did on persterchum he expected more talk out of him but Dirk in general was quiet, but when he did speak it was witty and kind of rude. Jake liked him though and was more than eager to hang out with him and see what else he could get out of the smooth working operator it didn't take long to find out that Dirk was clingy. He would often sit to close letting their legs brush or hold his hand for outrageous amounts of time, and he had to be reminded why from both Jane and Roxy that he has never had contact with another person just like Roxy. So he let it go, and actually restrained himself from just throwing random hugs left and right, though sometimes he forgot and his body would brush against Dirk's.

The first they kissed Jake had loved it though he didn't find it very romantic and wanted to beat himself up over it, he had just beat the guy quite literally and now he was kissing him? Oh his granny would find him most shaming but Dirk didn't seem to mind and wanted more well who was he to say no to a chap that wanted his lushes lips?

Though he almost instantly regretted it, Dirk loved kisses which in itself was great because so did he but he wanted more as well, he wanted to slide his hands up and won Dirk and feel new feelings that he hadn't. But had to go slow let Dirk get use to his touch, it was only the most obvious thing to do so he might of got a bit cranky when Dirk kept giving him kisses practically teasing him of what he couldn't have.

Another thing that pestered his nerves till he wanted to smash some pumpkins was the fact Dirk always had to have attention; it was cute at first that Dirk wanted attention on him and wanted to be showered with talk. But Jake wanted to relax sometimes without a care in the world like he use to just by himself and the wilderness but Dirk always found him and would lay down next to him, he could feel the heat from his body without actually touching him. Just babbling to him in monologues about one thing or another.

But it was moments when Dirk would just actually be quiet no jabber and would doze off lightly, Jake would watch in silence as the Strider poker face would get more relaxed and he seemed more innocent and less cynical that those little problems where just that little. It was his luck that that was happening right now, the movie had ended and after a lot of sighs and prods he was back up on the couch with Dirk, he shifted some the arm around his waist tensing. He shushed him and moved into more of a position to being laying parallel with him, Dirk moving with him so that they where entwined with one another. Dirk back to being half asleep as Jake's hand glided though the blonde locks he had tried before to take off Dirk's glasses but had a very bad response. He wanted to try again, he reached forward to slip them off Dirk grumbled but cuddled into his shoulder, his eyes weren't open but Jake still found fascination.

He wanted to slid his finger over his smooth looking skin but didn't seeing Dirk's shoulders tense, simply instead moving his hand back into his hair, feeling the tension drain out of Dirk's shoulders. He hummed quietly a tune his granny use to do when he was going to bed and leaned down and placed a small kiss on top of Dirk's head as he felt the arm around his own waist pull him forward some as the sleepy Dirk curled to him and drifted away. It wasn't long after that, that Jake did the same, a goofy grin on his face as he thought about all the fun stuff they could do later on.


End file.
